


Penny for your thoughts

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dani tags in cause she wants to have fun too, Danny likes playing pranks, Duplication pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: Ashley was new, yes, but she had gotten along enough with her coworkers that she knew the little secret tips no one told her about. Wear long sleeves if you’re going to be working by the deep fryer. Wear comfortable shoes.And be prepared for the worst when Danny Fenton comes in through the door.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	Penny for your thoughts

The night workers at the Nasty Burger were all in agreement that 4:00 pm, the start of a lot of their shifts, was the most peaceful. The lunch rush was just dying out and the dinner rush was far enough away that they could relax.

Ashley was new, yes, but she had gotten along enough with her coworkers that she knew the little secret tips no one told her about. Wear long sleeves if you’re going to be working by the deep fryer. Wear comfortable shoes.

And be prepared for the worst when Danny Fenton comes in through the door.

Lucky for her, she wasn’t working up by the front counter tonight. She was working the drive-through, the least physically exhausting job. 5:00 had come and gone, but the sun was still shining on this nice, warm summer day. Maybe she’d spend her fifteen minute break outside enjoying the sun instead of in the break room.

“Welcome to Nasty Burger, what can I get for you?” she spoke through her earpiece, repeating what she always did to every customer.

“Can I get a McNasty with extra sauce?” 

“Is that all?” she asked, when the person didn’t list anything else.

“Yup.” they said, already pulling forward instead of waiting for the total. 

She sighed, but put in the order. They’d have to come to the window to pay, which meant they’d get to see her disapproving stare when they realized it was the same person they just brushed off so rudely.

She had the window slid open by the time the silver vehicle wheeled up to her. “That’ll be-”

She froze, body perfectly still, save for a shake in her hands.

“That’ll be…?” the light, confident voice of Danny Fenton said.

They had warned her about this, as she remembered when they pounced on her first night. 

‘Whatever you do’ they told her ‘Don’t give him a reaction.’

She kept her voice calm, forcefully toning it down when it wanted to go higher. “That’ll be $7.48.”

A rifling of money and change later and she was handed exactly $7.49. Maybe one cent was his idea of a joke. Maybe he would drive off, thinking he just played a good prank.

She handed the one cent back, placing it in the palm of his open hand. He smiled widely at her, then pulled ahead to claim his food. She sighed loudly, relaxing her shoulders. They had warned her about him, but she was just glad it wasn’t as bad as they were saying. 

“Welcome to Nasty Burger, what can I get for you?” she asked, falling back into her groove.

“Can I get a McNasty with extra sauce?”

She paused for just a second. “Excuse me?”

“A McNasty. With extra sauce, please.”

She shook her head, then hastily replied “That’ll be $7.48. First window.”

She had the window open before they pulled up. When they did, she locked eyes with Danny Fenton yet again.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, smiling. He pulled out his wallet again, dumping exactly $7.48 into her open hand. At the last second he put another penny down.

He drove to the next window when she couldn’t think of a proper response for several moments. She put the penny off to the side and, with a sense of dread, took the next order.

“Welcome to Nasty Burger, what can I get for you?” her voice wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Can I get a McNasty with extra sauce?” He was already gone. The window was still open when he pulled up again.

She didn’t even tell him the total before he placed several bills and coins that she knew added up to $7.49 into her hand. She put the penny off to the side.

“Is this funny to you?” she said, before he could get the chance to order the next time he came through.

“I’m sorry?” a very female voice asked, sounding offended.

“I’m so sorry, miss.” she felt her heart drop. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Oh that’s ok. We all make mistakes.” the lady paused. “Can I get a McNasty with extra sauce?”

Not again. Ashley ran her fingers through her hair. “That’ll be $7.48. First window.”

What she wasn’t expecting to see was what looked like a female version of Danny Fenton coming up to the drive-through, in the same car he was driving a few seconds ago.

“Danny?” she asked, not even bothering to take the money the girl was holding out for her.

“It’s Dani. With an ‘i’.” the girl smiled just like him, then put the money (exactly $7.49) down on the counter and drove off, unsteady along the diner’s outside walls, as if she’d never driven before. Ashley put the penny off to the side, joining the other two.

When Danny pulled up again, she didn’t even bother to take his order. “First window.” was all she said, utterly defeated.

Yet again he found a way to surprise her by coming to the window with two of him in the car, talking to each other. The one in the driver's seat reached for his wallet, but when his pockets came up empty, he turned to the other Danny.

“Danny, I think I left my wallet at home. Can you spot me?” the first one said, sounding as fakley-innocent as she’d ever heard.

“Of course, Danny, anything for you!” the second Danny pulled out his wallet, counting out what Ashley knew was exactly $7.49. They drove off and she was left wondering how he managed to have two of him at once.

She put the penny off to the side, along with the three other pennies she accumulated over the past few orders.

The next time he came through it was with four identical Danny’s, each bickering to another. A bunch of chattering later and she had more money to put in her drawer and a single _goddamn_ penny to put off to the side.

She thought she had seen it all, but when Danny _Phantom_ flew up to the window with exactly $7.49 in his glowing hands, she lost it. She grabbed the sixth and final penny, along with the others, and had the window open before he even bothered to order the next time.

When a school bus full of Danny’s came up to her she threw the six pennies at the driver’s seat Danny, hitting him right in the forehead with a few of them.

“And stay out!” she yelled, then slammed the window shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for Blockswingperry on Tumblr! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
